I Know What You Did Last Christmas Break
by RealMenWearKilts
Summary: An IKnowWhatYouDidLatSummer!Flanevans fanfic. Minor self-harm and implied sex.


"I Know What You Did Last Christmas Break" (An IKnowWhatYouDidLastSummer!Sory Fanfic)

By: SoryShipper413 (Me)

_"I know what you did last Christmas break."_

Rory Flanagan found the note slipped inside his locker. He had been getting notes saying this since school started. They scared him. He knew what they were talking about and so did Sam Evans. During Christmas break, they were at Sam's house and they kissed and ended up having sex. And doing that all Christmas break. They were secretly dating, but Rory was also dating Sugar. He didn't want to tell her or break up with her because it would break her heart.

Rory tucked the note inside a pocket of his bag with the other notes. Rory didn't want to tell anyone. They might think he wrote them for attention. But he knew he had to tell someone. He saw Sam and walked over to him.

"Hi, Sammy."

"Hey, Ror. What's up?"

Rory pulled out the note.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Sam took the note and read it. Rory swore that he could see fear in Sam's eyes.

"You didn't write this?"

"No, Sammy."

"Do you know who wrote this?"

"No, Sammy..."

"Is this the only one, Ror?"

"No, Sammy."

"How many more are there?"

"Thirty, Sammy."

Rory could see that Sam was angry, actually more than angry, he was actually pissed off. Sam took the note and ran towards Glee Club, with Rory not far behind him.

"WHO WROTE THIS?! IS THIS A JOKE?! 'CAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sam yelled at the stunned Glee Club. "WHO THE FUCK WROTE THIS?!"

Then, Mr. Shue tried to calm Sam down, but Sam kept demanding to know who wrote it. When Mr. Shue finally calmed him down, he took the note from Sam and read it out loud. Then, he looked at the Glee Club.

"Did one of you write this? Because Sam's right. It isn't funny. And Sam, was this in your locker?"

The entire Glee Club shook their heads to say that they didn't do it. Rory just sat at the door in shock. The Glee Club couldn't know.

"No, Mr. Shue. It was in Rory's," Sam said.

The entire Glee Club just stared at Rory. Mr. Shue told Sam and Rory to take a seat. Sam sat next to Rory. Rory could hear whispering. He constantly heard "I wonder what he did?" and "Rory." Rory felt he could die of embarrassment.

When, Rory got back Brittany's, where he would be staying until he graduated, he locked his door, got into his bed, and hid under the covers and sobbed. He cried himself to sleep and hoped that everyone would forget by tomorrow.

When Rory got to school, there was an envelope in his locker. There was a picture and a note. He took out the note and read it.

"_I still know what you did last Christmas break. If you don't keep quiet about these, everyone gets a copy, starting with Sugar."_

Rory took out the picture and when he saw it he felt tears in his eyes. It was a picture of Sam and Rory kissing. He couldn't do this to Sam. He dropped the envelope, which had the picture inside of it again, and backed up. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard "Are you OK Rory?" He turned around and saw Artie in his wheelchair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Artie. Thanks."

"No problem, Irish."

Rory quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, got his books, and ran to his next class.

When, Rory was putting his books away and getting ready to go to Glee Club, Sam came up to him.

"Any new notes, Ror?"

Rory couldn't look him in the eyes.

"No, Sammy."

Sam looked him in the eyes and said, "I don't believe you," and then looked in Rory's bag and pulled out the envelope.

"What's this?"

Rory looked down and Sam pulled out the note and the picture, reading the note first and then looking at the picture.

"When did you get this, Ror?"

"This morning, Sammy..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Sam started to run to Glee Club, but Rory stopped him.

"No, Sammy."

"I'm going to find out who wrote this, Ror."

"You can't do that without the picture. And that means telling everyone, including Sugar."

Sam was silent for a while and then put the envelope back in Rory's bag with the other notes.

"Fine, but next time tell me."

They walked to Glee Club and took their seats.

When Rory came to school, there was another envelope with a note and a flash drive. He read the note, knowing that this was not going to be good.

_"Just thought I should show you this. Don't watch it at school. Watch it at home. Don't tell anyone or it goes on YouTube."_

Rory put the flash drive in his pocket. He would tell Sam, but he couldn't tell him here; someone might overhear. He went over to Sam and Sam flashed him a grin.

"Hey, Ror. Can you come over to my house tonight?"

Rory pulled out the note and the flash drive.

"Sure. And you need to see this."

Sam looked at the flash drive and then read the note. He turned pale.

"Rory you don't think this is a..."

"I don't know, Sammy."

Sam gave him back the note and Rory put both it and the note in his pocket and they went to their classes.

When school was over, Sam drove Rory to his house, turned on Sam's laptop, put the flash drive in it, and put in headphones. They opened the video on it. It was exactly what they were afraid of.

"They filmed us..." Rory started.

"Having sex," Sam finished.

Rory started freaking out. He shut the curtains and hid in the corner of Sam's room.

"Ror, its OK," Sam trailed off after that.

"NO IT'S NOT SAM! IT IS DEFINITELY NOT OK! WHAT IF MY FAMILY SEES THIS?! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW! THEY'LL HATE ME FOREVER!"

"They won't hate you, Ror."

"Yes they will. They think it's a sin, Sammy."

Sam was shocked. He had never seen Rory so upset before. He knew it was killing him.

"Come here, baby," Sam said as he opened his arms and Rory ran into them and started sobbing. "It's not wrong, Ror. Don't worry. Shh... It's OK, baby."

Rory fell asleep in Sam's arms soon after that. They were supposed to stay up and play Kinect Sports Soccer or something, but Sam wasn't going to wake Rory up. He picked Rory up, which was actually easy to do, and slid the covers over him. He started stirring and trying to find Sam.

"Sammy? Where are you?" he asked as he kept looking all over the bed for him in his sleep.

"I'm right here, baby," Sam said as he slid under the covers and took the Irish boy in his arms.

Rory cuddled into Sam's chest and went from being in a half-asleep state to completely asleep. Sam lay holding Rory in his arms just looking at the beautiful Irish boy. He looks like an angel, he thought, my little Irish angel.

Sam woke to Rory clinging to him and screaming "No! Stop it! Da that hurts! Sammy help me!"

Sam immediately took Rory into his arms and tried to wake him up. Rory woke up and started sobbing into Sam's chest. Sam started stroking the Irish boy's dark brown hair.

"Rory what happened? Baby, you can tell me."

After sobbing for a few more minutes, Rory calmed down and started to tell Sam what happened in the dream.

"In the dream I was at the Pierce's and I felt a arm go around and hold me so that I couldn't move my arms and I thought it was you and I turned around saying, 'Hi, Sammy,' and I saw my Da and he said that I was a disgrace and he had to fix me and pulled out a knife and I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. I fell asleep or something and I woke up tied to a bed in a small room. Then, I saw my Da and he was holding a knife and I tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out. He said that I was evil and he needed to get the demon out of me and he flipped up my shirt and started cutting open my stomach and I started bleeding everywhere. I yelled for him to stop, but he would give me a smirk and then go back to it. When I screamed, "Sammy help me!" he said, "Oh, your little Sammy won't help you," and then I said, "Yes, he will," and he smirked at me and left the room and brought you in over his shoulder and placed you over my legs and he said, "But he can't." I took a good look at you and you looked different and then my Da flipped up your shirt and I saw that you were all cut up and then I looked at your eyes and I knew what he did," then Rory started sobbing into Sam's chest. "He killed you, Sammy, he killed you."

Sam could feel tears in his eyes when he knew just what Rory thought his father would do. Then, Sam took Rory even closer into his arms and rocked him back and forth quietly singing in his ear until he fell asleep.

When Rory went to school the next morning, he found a note in his locker.

_ "Go look at your gym locker."_

Rory went over to Sam and showed him the note and they ran to the gym. They went over to Rory's locker and saw "I Love Sammy Evans!" and "I'm a whore!" spray-painted in green on it. Sam was pissed.

"Come on Ror. We're going to Principal Figgins. Now."

"Sammy..." Rory groaned. "What about the sex tape? And the picture?"

"We're showing those Principal Figgins too."

"Sam Evans! We can not show our principal a tape of us having sex. That's personal!"

"I don't want to, Ror. But we have to."

Rory eventually gave in and they went down to the principal's office after grabbing all of the notes (which were now in a folder), the picture (which was also in the folder), and the flash drive.

"Principal Figgins? We need to talk to you about something important."

"Come in Sam, Rory."

"We have a problem that's been going on since school started. Ror, give him the folder and the flash drive," when Rory reluctantly gave their principal the folder and flash drive he began again. "Rory's been being harassed about something. That something is being bisexual. We didn't tell anyone because we were trying to keep each other from getting sh... crap about it. As you can see, Rory and I are dating."

Principal Figgins nodded and opened the folder and pulled out the picture which had the note clipped to it.

When he had read all of the notes, he looked at Sam and Rory.

"What's on the flash drive?"

Rory turned super pale and Sam could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks when he said, "The person, who we are pretty sure is a guy, recorded us... having sex..."

Rory looked like he was going to pass out. Principal Figgins looked at them both.

"Is there anything else?"

Then, Rory spoke up.

"Yes Principal Figgins. Someone spray-painted "I love Sammy Evans!" and "I'm a whore!" on my gym locker..."

"Well Rory, we'll get that removed. Do have any idea who could have done this?"

Rory and Sam looked at each other and then said, "Rick the Stick's little brother, Nick, or someone in the Glee Club..."

Later that day, everyone from Glee Club, including Sam and Rory, and Nick were called down to the office.

"Who here did this?" said Principal Figgins as he spread out the notes and putting the flash drive and picture of Sam and Rory kissing on the desk.

"Whoa, Blondie and Leprechaun are actually gay?" said Nick.

Then, Rory stuck up his index and middle finger up at Nick. Sam knew that British people did that to flip people off. He could barely keep from laughing. Then, Principal Figgins took everybody in the room to talk to them. Nobody admitted to it, but Sam and Rory knew that the person who did it was in the room. When they got home, everyone knew that they were a couple. They checked their Facebooks and saw that some people wrote on there wall that they were gross. Then Tina popped up and said, "Rory, Sam, I think you should see this," and then she put a link to YouTube. They opened it and saw the sex tape. They looked at the comments and saw some horrifying things. Some were so nasty and disgusting that Rory and Sam skipped them. There was a comment that said, "Blonde's too cute for Irish. I'd tap that." and another that said vice versa. They looked at the user name that posted the video and saw that it was just numbers. They would never be able to find out who did it. Someone posted the link to Rory's Facebook and a few minutes later Rory got a message from his father that said, "Don't ever come home. I don't ever want to see you again. Stay with your gay boyfriend." Sam saw tears welling up in Rory's eyes. He took him into his arms and fell asleep.

Rory opened his eyes when he realized that Sam was asleep. He crawled out of his arms and when Sam started to stir and said, "Rory?" Rory whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Sam nodded and drifted back into sleep. Rory quietly walked out to the kitchen and grabbed on of the knives out of the cupboard. Sam's parents were gone for the night so he didn't have to worry about them. He took the knife with him to the bathroom and locked the door and then ran the knife across his index finger. Crimson blood started to pour out of it. He wasn't going to kill himself, he didn't want to do that; he just wanted to relieve some stress. He stood in front of the full-length shower mirror and stripped and looked at himself. He had never seen what Sam saw in him, but now he was causing Sam pain. He started cutting into his wrist and he felt himself start to slip away. He had accidentally cut to deep. Sam had started to pick the lock after Rory didn't answer him when he knocked. He fell to the ground just as Sam came in. His eyes started to shut, but Sam said, "No Rory! No!" and threw off his shirt and pressed it to Rory's wrist. He finally got it to stop bleeding and Rory said, "Sammy, I feel sick," and started to sob into his chest, repeating "I didn't mean to do it" over and over again. Sam took Rory into his arms and comforted him. He took Rory's wrist in his hand and started stroking the cut that was on it. He looked Rory in the eyes and said, "Come with me," and took Rory's hand and led him to the bedroom, closing the curtains this time.

The next day they went to school and they were called down to the principal's office.

"We found out who was putting those notes, the flash drive with the sex tape, and the picture in your locker, Rory. We looked through the tapes and it's definitely him," Principal Figgins said.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"You were right. It was a boy and he was in Glee Club, but now he's suspended. You know Conner Ryan? He's in your grade, Rory."

Both boys nodded, knowing who Conner was. He had black hair and green eyes and could sing really well. He was gay and it was obvious he had a crush on Rory. You could see plainly on his face how jealous he was when Rory was with anyone.

"Well... Conner's the one who did it... I'm sorry, but Glee Club is going to have to lose this voice..."

Rory was shocked. Why would he do this to him. Apparently he "loved" him. He would always message him with that on Facebook.

"Rory, you might want to see this," Principal Figgins said as he handed Rory a notebook. "Apparently he's been writing fantasies about you..."

Rory took the notebook and flipped it open to see a bunch of doodle hearts with his name in them or "Rory + Conner" and then flipped through a few pages of doodle hearts with his name and saw a 16 page story. He skimmed through it and immediately closed it when he saw something of a sexual nature. Then, Principal Figgins sent them back to class. They had a much better day, even though there were some dirty looks because of the sex tape. Rory and Sam collapsed on Sam's bed when Rory took him to his house. Rory was happy that he had a beautiful boyfriend and he wasn't getting harassed through the notes anymore. Rory fell asleep smiling and in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
